


The Ultimates' Unusual Sleepover [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Kaede invites all of her friends over for a very odd and babyish kind of sleepover.
Kudos: 4





	The Ultimates' Unusual Sleepover [ABDL CONTENT]

“So, are the preparations for the sleepover almost ready?” Kaede asked, walking up to Kirumi as she headed back towards the pianist’s room.

Holding a large cardboard box in her hands, the maid nodded in reply before continuing on her way. “I managed to get everything you asked for, even some of the more...unusual items.” The silver-haired replied, having hesitated for just a moment in her speech. Knowing exactly what the maid had meant, Kaede just gave a small smile while going to open her door.

Once inside the room, Kaede made sure that the door was closed behind her, before opening up the box just as Kirumi set it down. Looking inside, she saw all the essentials that her sleepover would need...in this instance, toys, diapers, and infantile clothing were all jam packed inside.

Eyes practically glimmering in excitement, the blond began to take each and every item to inspect them individually. The fact that Kaede Akamatsu was an ABDL was a secret only known by a few, and she wanted to keep it that way. After all, if people knew that she enjoyed wearing diapers and acting a fraction of her age, she was almost certain that no one would be able to look at her the same way again. However, that was when she had a brilliant idea. Well, brilliant in her mind, at any rate.

A babyish sleepover! This way she could get some playmates and act like how she wanted to, and in the process brush it all off as being some simple theming rather than a fetish if things didn't go well. In the process, she might even be able to get a few of her classmates to start seeing things her way too…

“Kaede.” Having forgotten that she was not alone, the pianist jumped up after hearing Kirumi’s voice once more, turning to face her soon after. “Are you really sure that you want to do this? I'm not even sure any girls would come unless you trick them…”

“Trick them? I would never do something like that!” Kaede replied with a pout, looking almost offended by the very idea of it. “I already told someone to spread word about it, including the…’theming’ that it'll have! I don't expect many to show up, but I'm sure we'll have fun with the ones that do!”

“I see...and who exactly did you ask to spread the word about it?” Kirumi questioned.

“...Junko.” The air around the two grew heavy, with the maid narrowing her eyes onto Kaede in shock.

“And why exactly would you ask her to do that? You know that she is nothing but trouble.” Kirumi admonished.

“I know! But you were busy with getting all of this, and I couldn't bring myself to go around the school and ask myself, and she's the only other person that knows, so…” It wasn't as though Kaede had voluntarily given her secret up to someone like Junko. That was the kind of mistake only a fool would ever dream of making. That said, the devilish blond walking in on her in the middle of a play session ensured that she knew all about Kaede’s little interest…

Nothing that could be done about that now, and Kaede was just glad that Junko hadn't started spreading rumors yet. Besides, now she was able to help spread the word about it to some of her classmates, and hopefully the idea of a sleepover for babies would be interesting enough that one or two would show.

After taking one final look at everything that had been prepared, Kaede shut the box and then smiled towards Kirumi. “Well, thank you for everything. I guess I'll see you at the sleepover later tonight then?”

“I can't say I'm particularly interested in acting like an infant, but...yes. I'll be there.” The maid replied, before turning away to head off. There were a few things that she had to do for the rest of the day, but she was sure that it would be a rather relaxing night. Her, Kaede, Junko, and a few other girls. Surely things couldn't possibly get out of hand…

Oh, how wrong Kirumi had been. As she made her way right up towards Kaede’s door, she saw others heading right that way as well. Two, five, seven...nine total, including herself. Among them was Junko, who had the widest possible smirk plastered across her face. What did she do…

Besides herself and Junko, Kirumi took quick notice of who had arrived. Touko, Kyoko, Ibuki, Mikan, Hiyoko, Miu and, most surprisingly, Maki. Including Kaede in the group would make it ten, at least double what the maid had been expecting. Good thing she made sure to get extra outfits.

“So...you're all here for the sleepover?” Kirumi asked the group, all of them looking at one another.

“That's right. I'll admit, this is more than I thought would come.” Kyoko replied while glancing around at the others that had arrived.

“As am I. Especially given the strange...theming that this sleepover is going to have.” The maid said, mostly to herself and mumbling that last part.

“T-Theming?” Mikan spoke up, tilting her head slightly in confusion. “What do you mean by ‘theming’?”

Before Kirumi got the chance to answer, the door to Kaede’s room finally opened, revealing the every cheerful and friendly host to be standing there and waiting for them. She paused for a moment, eyes wide as she looked across the small crowd that she was sure would barely fit into her room, before shaking the shock out and beckoning them inside.

“Wow, I can’t believe so many of you showed up!” Kaede said, her shock giving way to excitement as she ushered them all inside. And of course, the second they walked in, they saw that Kaede’s dorm room had been transformed into a giant nursery, complete with everything a baby might need, scaled up to fit teenagers. “I’ve been so excited for this sleepover all day!”

A silence fell across the room, none of them exactly sure what to say regarding this. Eventually, Ibuki broke the silence. “Umm...this is the sleepover, right? Ibuki didn't expect all of this!”

Maki was the next to speak, and as expected she didn’t pull any punches. “Kaede, what is this? You can’t seriously expect us to go along with something as ridiculous as this.” She said with a glare.

Kaede just turned to look at Maki and Ibuki with a confused look on her face, tilting her head. “What do you mean? Didn’t you guys know what kind of sleepover this way when you agreed to come?” She asked, already having a sneaking suspicion as to what happened.

“All we heard was that this was going to be a sleepover! Not whatever this baby crap is!” Hiyoko replied, before turning to face Junko. Once she did, everyone else's eyes soon followed, the Ultimate Fashionista merely shrugging her shoulders in response.

“Oh, I'm sooooo sorry. Guess I just forgot!” Junko replied, completely brushing off the issue with an obviously faked, innocent smile on her face. “But hey! Looking at the reactions almost no one would have come if I did say what it was like, soooo you should really be thanking me.”

“Forgive me if I don’t exactly feel like you deserve any credit here…” Kaede muttered to herself, shaking her head. “Well, sorry, guys… I thought you all came because you were interested in the theme of the sleepover, but I guess not…” She said to the group, her disappointment very clear in her tone and body language.

Already a few of the more callous students were preparing to head away, but before they could do so, Kirumi decided to speak up. “Wait. Please, just...give it a chance. Kaede went through a lot of trouble preparing all of this.” Well, so did she, but she didn't particularly mind the work.

None of the girls still felt particularly interested in participating in this infantile sleepover, but one of them spoke up anyway, not that her voice was loud to begin with anyway. “W-Well, if she went to all the trouble of setting it up… Th-then we might as well try to check it out, r-right?” Mikan stuttered out nervously.

“What? You r-really want to stay the night in this nursery?” Touko replied, not particularly seeming like she wanted anything to do with this. “Though...I don't have anything else to do tonight…” Did she ever, really?

“As if I’m goin’ along with this stupid shit!” Miu yelled out, brash and rude as ever. “You think a smokin’ hot chick like me would ever be caught dead wearing stupid shit like baby clothes? Think again, dumbass!” She said, already turning to leave once more.

“Yeah, no way I'm staying here! Feel free to act like babies as much as you want, but I'm not going to be a part of it!” Hiyoko spat as she also went to leave, already opening the door back up.

And so Miu and Hiyoko took a step outside...only for them to be pulled right back inside, the former by Kirumi, and the latter by Ibuki. “I'm sorry, but I had promised Kaede that this sleepover would go perfectly, and to ensure that no guests may leave early.” Kirumi replied.

“Besides, Ibuki’s sure you both will look super cute! In fact, why don't we get you two dressed first?” The musician asked with a smirk. Was it wrong to force these two to participate? Almost certainly, but there was no going back now.

“Excuse the fuck outta you?! I told you, I ain’t fuckin’ interested!” Miu shouted, trying to struggle against Kirumi’s hold. When it was clear that it was impossible for her to escape, Miu’s bravado went out the window, and her more submissive side came forth. “H-Hey, c’mon! Lemme go already! I-I won’t tell anyone about this sleepover, so you don’t have to worry about the secret getting out or anything!”

However, such a fate was not destined for Miu. Quickly her clothes began to be removed, and soon after she was laid down on the changing table set up in there. “Can someone get me one of the diapers and an outfit?” Kirumi asked while holding Miu down.

Simply happy that she wasn’t forced to be the first one to get dressed, Maki nodded and grabbed a pastel pink diaper patterned with hearts, and a frilly pink dress that was very obviously too short to hide any padding. “Here you go, Kirumi.” She said as she handed the items off.

“Perfect, thank you.” Kirumi replied, forcing Miu to hold still as she powdered and quickly taped the diaper up and onto the inventor, before pulling the dress onto her in one fluid motion. “And there you are, just as cute as I thought.” She said with a faint smile.

Miu looked down at her new attire with a bright red blush on her face, resisting the overwhelming urge to just rip everything off right then and there. “I-I don’t wanna wear this…” She muttered, still too embarrassed and afraid of Kirumi getting angry at her to be more forceful with her speech.

“I'm sure you'll get used to it.” Kirumi replied as she lifted Miu up and off of the changing table. “Now then, go stand over there. Still plenty of girls to get dressed before we can start, after all.”

Miu just grumbled something bitterly to herself under her breath, but eventually did as she was told and stood off to the side as the other girls began to get dressed. Starting with the other girl who had tried to weasel her way out of the sleepover.

“I said I don’t wanna be a part of this stupid sleepover! Let me go!” Hiyoko shouted at Ibuki, being her usual bratty self as she tried desperately to escape the fate that was awaiting her.

“No way, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet!” Ibuki exclaimed, laying Hiyoko down and stripping the kimono off of her. Right after she grabbed an orange diaper with a floral pattern, as well as a similarly colored onesie for her to wear. “Now just hold still!”

Hiyoko blushed as she saw what had pulled out for her, and immediately began to squirm around as much as she could to prevent Ibuki from being able to put it on her. “No way! I’m not wearing that, and you can’t make me!”

No matter how much Hiyoko squirmed, her fate was already sealed. After powdering, Ibuki taped the diaper onto the small girl (with great difficulty) and then worked to get the onesie on. With every motion that Hiyoko made, the task got even tougher, but she finally managed to button the onesie at the bottom and complete the look. “There! Finally!”

Hiyoko sat up and blushed at her outfit just like Miu, though unlike the normally brash girl who had been reduced to submissiveness, Hiyoko was still rude and bratty enough to try and take off her new outfit. “I told you I’m not wearing this!” She said as she began to undo the buttons of her onesie.

However, Kirumi had prepared for this. “Sorry, but that won't be allowed.” The maid said, walking over and moving Hiyoko’s hands away, before placing some baby mittens onto them. Ones that would be hard to remove by herself…

“W-What the…?!” Hiyoko shouted as her hands were suddenly forced into baby mittens. Of course, she didn’t let this deter her, immediately reaching down to try and unbutton her onesie again… Only to soon realize that the material the mittens were made of was slick enough that she couldn’t even remotely get enough grip to actually undo the buttons. “Ugh, come on…!” She whined.

Patronizingly patting Hiyoko’s head, Ibuki just giggled in amusement. “Now you can't get it off. Be a good girl and go play with some toys~” She cooed teasingly towards the diapered girl, having far too much fun with this already.

Hiyoko had some very unkind words to share with Ibuki at the moment, but she didn’t want to risk getting spanked or some other kind of babyish punishment, so she just pouted as she began to waddle off, her diaper awkwardly crinkling with every step.

As a stark contrast to the first two girls, the next girl decided to volunteer herself willingly. “U-Um… I’ll… g-go next…” Mikan said as she shakily raised her hand so Kirumi could see her.

Nodding with a smile, Kirumi slowly undressed Mikan, making sure she was comfortable with everything before she lifted her and laid her down on the changing table. “Don't worry, I'll try and be quick.” She said, grabbing a white diaper with baby toy designs spread across it and a frilly pink dress not dissimilar to Miu’s.

Mikan blushed as she saw the outfit choice Kirumi had pulled out for her, but didn’t object to it. She had volunteered herself, after all, so she had to stick to her guns on this. “J-Just… be quick, please…” She whimpered nervously.

The maid wasted no time in powdering and promptly taping the thick diaper onto Mikan, smiling as she looked down at the shy girl. She was much easier to handle than Miu had been, that was for sure. “Now sit up and I'll get this on you.” Kirumi said, and once Mikan had, she pulled the dress onto her and stepped back.

Though Mikan was just as embarrassed about her new outfit as the other girls had been, she had to admit that she did look a little cute like this… “T-Thank you for getting me all dressed up, Kirumi…”

“You're welcome, dear.” The maid said, smiling as she helped Mikan off of the changing table and patted her diapered rear after doing so. “Now then, go off and play for now.”

Mikan yelped a bit in surprise as her diapered rear was patted, but she didn’t say anything outside of that, just crawling off as she was told to go and play. Which meant it was time for the next girl to get dressed, and none seemed too particularly willing to volunteer themselves…

Deciding to step up as the next girl to go, Touko hesitantly walked up and looked towards the maid. “I-I guess that I’ll go next.” She said, ready to get all dressed up. She couldn’t say she was particularly looking forward to it, but there wasn’t exactly a lot else she would be doing...especially since they’d drag her into things regardless.

Kirumi just smiled, and nodded before undressing the girl and grabbing a simple (but still short) light purple dress from the closet, along with a diaper of matching color. “Very well then, let’s get you all dressed~” Kirumi said as she laid Touko down on the changing table and began to unfold the diaper.

Touko blushed and squirmed as the diaper was unfolded and slid under her rear, understandably embarrassed to be getting into a diaper at her age. The bookworm looked down at it with a red face as it was taped on, before the dress started to be slipped onto her as well. “I look ridiculous…” She muttered.

“Personally, I think you look adorable.” Kirumi said with a slight teasing tone and a smile on her face, helping the girl off of the changing table, giving her diapered rear a pat afterwards. “Now, go play with the others while everyone else gets dressed.”

With a cherry red face, Touko proceeded to go and do just that, while Ibuki went ahead to bring the next girl over… “Alright! Let's get you looking all nice and cute!” The energetic girl said as she dragged over, of all girls, Maki. “I just know I'll find the perfect outfit for you!”

Maki at first resisted being dragged off, but soon enough gave up and simply allowed Ibuki to take her away. She knew it would be her turn eventually, so she might as well just get it over with, right…? “Just make it quick, please. I don’t want to be getting changed any more than I have to.”

“Of course! Ibuki will be nice and quick!” True to her words, Ibuki swiftly removed Maki’s clothes and laid her down on the changing table, grabbing a particularly thick diaper covered with cutesy animal designs all across it. Perfect for someone like Maki, wasn't it? The musician quickly powdered and taped the diaper onto her, before grabbing the actual attire she would need to wear...light red footie pajamas covered in star patterns.

The diaper was humiliating enough, but when Maki saw the pajamas that Ibuki had pulled out for her, she just sighed. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…” She muttered as she shook her head. “Whatever, just help me put them on and get it over with, I guess.”

The excited girl wasted no time in doing so, getting the embarrassing outfit onto Maki and then helping the humiliated girl right off of the changing table. “Perfect! Ibuki knew you would look great in it!”

“Well, I’m glad at least one person here thinks I look good.” Maki responded, the sarcasm and vitriol seeping from her tone with every word. Before Ibuki could pat her on the rear like with every other baby, Maki left the changing table on her own, not wanting to humiliate herself any further.

Not wanting to wait for someone to volunteer, Kirumi simply gestured another girl over on her own. “Junko, it’s your turn. Please come over so I can get you properly dressed.” She said as she already began to prepare the outfit; namely a black and white onesie, and a white diaper covered in pictures of teddy bears.

“Aww, you picked out the perfect outfit for me! It's just toooo cute.” Junko said with a grin, clearly having fun with this. Perhaps even more than Kaede, for that matter. Quickly undressing and laying down on the changing table, Junko squirmed around as she was diapered, for no other reason than to make it hard on the maid.

“Please hold still, this will go a lot smoother if you do.” Kirumi said, even going as far as to hold Junko’s legs with one of her hands to try and prevent the girl from squirming any more than she already was. It took some effort, but eventually Junko had been properly diapered, and soon enough the onesie was pulled over her as well. Wanting to prevent the girl from causing too much trouble, Kirumi also placed mittens over her hands, and booties that would prevent her from walking thanks to the slick material on the bottoms on her feet. “There you go, all dressed.”

In some ways, Junko was disappointed that she had these forced onto her, since that meant she wouldn't be able to have nearly as much fun as she was planning to. However, she was sure she would find a way, and it'd be a nice challenge to do so. “Thank you, Kirumi~” She said, getting onto the floor and awkwardly crawling away.

Right after, Ibuki called over a girl that had, expectedly, said very little so far. “Alright, Kyokoooo! It's time for you to be changed!” She said, calling the detective over while holding a light purple diaper and onesie.

Kyoko sighed, knowing that her turn had to come at some point and having prepared herself for the humiliation. Walking over to Ibuki, Kyoko still remained silent as she stood in front of the changing table, waiting for the musician to strip her down so she could get dressed.

Undressing the detective and placing all of her clothes off to the side, Ibuki smiled while laying her down and promptly diapering her, glad to see that Kyoko remained rather still the whole time. “Guess someone really wants to get in her diaper, huh?” She asked, completely misinterpreting just why the girl was so still. Nonetheless, she went on to then pull the onesie onto her, helping her off right after.

“...Thank you for changing me.” Was all Kyoko said as she waddled off to go join the rest of the girls waiting, leaving only a few girls left undressed. They had made their way down the list rather quickly. The only girls that were left were Kaede, and the two who had apparently been designated caregivers so far, Ibuki and Kirumi. “Ibuki, would you like to go next?” Kirumi asked.

“Oh, sure! Ibuki would love to!” The musician shouted out, quickly undressing and laying down on the changing table, ready to go and join the others in all of the fun they were about to have.

Kirumi just smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm, grabbing a light blue diaper with a music note pattern and a t-shirt of similar color, beginning to place the girl into the diaper quickly. Once she was all padded up, the shirt was pulled over her head just as quickly. “I expected you to be more fussy with how hyperactive you are, but you’re quite the well-behaved baby~” Kirumi teased.

Giggling, Ibuki got off the changing table and looked herself over, feeling her soft, crinkly diaper with one hand and enjoying the feel. “These are surprisingly comfy.” She said to herself, before turning right to Kirumi. “Alright, now it's your turn!”

Kirumi just nodded, getting undressed herself and then laying down on the changing table shortly afterwards. “Of course~ I have faith you’ll pick a wonderful outfit for me, Ibuki.” The maid said with a soft smile.

The musician went ahead to grab a white diaper with what looked like a web pattern across part of it, followed by holding a light gray dress up. “This fits you perfectly!” Ibuki said, and that was likely intentional. Kirumi did buy these outfits partially with her and Kaede in mind at the very least. Without thinking too much on it, Ibuki went ahead to diaper and dress the maid, enjoying every bit of it.

Kirumi was admittedly still a little bit embarrassed to be dressed up like this, but she didn’t complain a single bit, allowing the diaper to be taped on and the dress to be pulled over her head. Once she was all dressed, she hopped off the changing table and smiled. “Thank you very much for your help, Ibuki.” She said, smiling at the girl before waddling off.

Which left just one girl in need of a new outfit. “Finally, my turn!” Kaede said excitedly as she approached the changing table. Since these were all her clothes, she knew there was an outfit in the closet that would fit her perfectly. “Would you mind helping me, Ibuki?”

Not seeing any reason why not, Ibuki grabbed a pink diaper with a piano-like pattern on it, along with a frilly pink dress with musical notes covering the skirt of it. “Ibuki’s more than happy to help! Let's get the host of this party all dressed up~”

Kaede smiled brightly as Ibuki pulled out the new outfit for her, wasting no time in getting undressed and then laying down on the changing table, clearly excited to put on this babyish attire. “Everyone else looks so cute, so I can’t wait to look just as cute myself!”

Powdering and promptly taping the diaper onto Kaede, Ibuki pulled the dress onto her with no delay, brightly grinning at her after backing away. “You're adorable too!” She said, not that there was any doubt about that.

Kaede looked down at her new outfit, and in contrast to most of the girls tonight, had nothing but a positive reaction to it. “I look so cute! Thank you so much, Ibuki!” The pianist cheered, giving the other girl a quick hug before hopping off the changing table.

“Well...now that we’re all properly dressed, I'd say it's time to start the sleepover for real!” Junko said with a grin, attempting to stand to get everyone's attention...only to slip and fall down onto her crinkly bottom right after.

“Ha! Look at her! This bitch is already so much of a baby she can’t even walk!” Miu said, laughing boisterously at Junko’s undignified attempt at walking. “Might wanna stick to crawling from here on out, baby Junko!”

“Hmph, you're one to talk about being a baby.” Junko smirked, reaching over to grab a pacifier which she promptly shoved right between the inventor’s lips. “Babies shouldn't talk so rudely, you know!”

Miu was caught off guard as Junko suddenly shoved a pacifier in her mouth, and though she sucked on it for a few moments because she was so shocked she didn’t know what else to do, she did eventually spit it out and glare at the girl. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you airheaded bitch?! You think you can just do shit like that to a golden-brained genius like me whenever you fuckin’ feel like it?!”

“Huuuh? Oh, well I just thought that it was the best way to keep you quiet, and it seemed like you enjoyed it for a bit there.” Junko teased, clearly trying to get a rise out of the inventor. And as normal when messing with people of Miu’s temperament, it was working. “But I'm sorry, I didn't know that you wouldn't be happy with it...”

“Whatever, just don’t fuckin’ do it again!” Miu shouted angrily, even going as far as to throw the pacifier back at Junko, the plastic smacking against her forehead. “Can’t believe I’m goin’ through with this stupid shit…”

Meanwhile, another girl there was just as displeased with the whole thing. “Why did I have to get dragged into this? Stupid sleepover…” Hiyoko grumbled while kicking a plush toy across the room, folding her arms and sitting there in what could only be described as an adorable pout.

Kaede was a bit upset that Miu and Hiyoko seemed so disinterested in this sleepover, and decided to make things more interesting by crawling over to the two of them, carrying a bag full of blocks with her that she dumped in front of the two girls. “Come on, you should try playing with these! I bet you’d have fun~”

“What? There's no way that I'm going to play with some blocks!” Hiyoko yelled, appearance not exactly helping her case here. “Go find someone else to play with them, because I refuse!”

Kaede pouted at this, and turned to Kirumi, who was still apparently a designated caregiver here despite being dressed in just as infantile an outfit as everyone else. “Kirumi, Hiyoko isn’t being nice!” Kaede whined like an actual baby.

“Is that so?” Kirumi asked, going over towards the pouty girl as she sat there, looking completely disinterested. “Hiyoko, it's not good to be mean. If you don't start playing with Kaede, I might need to spank you.” She warned.

Hiyoko was initially not exactly threatened by the maid, but what she said next made the small girl give a nasty glare. “Spank me? You've got to be joking, there's no way that I'll let you spank me!” Granted, Kirumi was much taller and stronger than she was, so she probably wouldn't get a say in the matter.

“Yeah, you really think we’re scared of you, dumbass?!” Miu responded, surprisingly backing Hiyoko up. “We’re not fuckin’ babies, you can’t just threaten us with a spanking and suddenly expect us to fall in line!”

Kirumi had expected a reaction like that...so from a box in the corner, she pulled out a wooden paddle and glared right back at them. “Are you sure about that?” She asked, threats suddenly seeming much, much more serious.

Miu’s eyes widened as she saw the paddle that Kirumi had brought out, and she immediately reverted to her more submissive personality as she stared at the paddle in horror. “W-Whoa, you aren’t serious, are you, Kirumi…?” She muttered with fear clear in her voice.

Though normally much more aggressive, Hiyoko decided to quickly back down, not wanting to spend the night with a red, stinging rear. “F-Fine, I'll play.” She said as she went to grab some of the blocks.

While she wished Kirumi didn’t have to resort to threats, Kaede was just happy that the girls had finally agreed to play, and smiled before grabbing some blocks of her own, beginning to stack them up with a smile on her face the whole time.

Hiyoko couldn't say that she was exactly enjoying this, but under the watchful eye of Kirumi, forced herself to continue anyway and built up the tower with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Which wasn't a lot, but still.

Miu also was none too pleased about this whole situation, but going along with it beat the alternative of getting punished for being “bratty”. So she helped build up the tower as best she could, rolling her eyes all the while. Is this really what babies did for fun…?

“Ugh, this is so boring, there's no way that anyone would…” Hiyoko began to mutter, before immediately being proven wrong upon looking at a happy, giggling Kaede stacking the blocks with glee.

As soon as the tower reached a point where none of the girls were capable of adding more blocks to it, Kaede sat back and admired their hard work for a second… Before suddenly shoving her hands into the tower, causing it to topple over instantly as she giggled all the while.

Glaring right toward Kaede, Hiyoko immediately began to whine. “Hey! I put a lot of work into that tower, you can't just push it down!” She cried out. In truth she didn't care about it all too much, but it was the fact that Kaede hadn't even asked…

“Huh? But if I didn’t break the tower down, we wouldn’t be able to play with those blocks ever again, right?” Kaede asked, seeing no flaws in her personal logic. “So I had to break it! I wanna do something else with the blocks!” She said as she began to take the blocks and use the letters on the faces to spell words… Incorrectly, at that.

Just scowling as she looked at Kaede, Hiyoko prepared to speak up, but quickly decided that it wasn't worth it. Especially since if she said the wrong thing, she'd be spanked. Resigning herself to acting like an infant, she grabbed some dolls and played by herself.

Sighing as she watched the three girls play amongst themselves, Maki looked down at her own outfit once more and blushed. “I still can’t believe I agreed to this… I’m used to watching over babies, not being one myself.” She said bitterly.

“W-Well, it's not like a lot of us are enjoying it either…” Touko replied while looking herself over as well. “But we may as well t-try and make the most of it while here.” Not much else they could do…

“And how exactly are we supposed to ‘make the most of it’? Don’t tell me you actually plan on playing with toys like those three…” Maki snarked back to Touko, still watching the other girls play with their toys. How they found any entertainment in this was beyond her.

“Do we have a choice?” Touko asked while looking back towards Kirumi. “Y-You might be strong enough to get away from her, but if I don't play along she'll probably spank me.” The bookworm replied.

Maki turned to look at Kirumi as well, noticing that the girl was still holding onto the wooden paddle she had threatened Miu and Hiyoko with. “Jeez… Well, whatever. What exactly do you want to do, then? The least I can do is make sure you’re not playing by yourself.”

That was something Touko had not given much thought, mostly because she wasn't sure what would be best to go with. Eventually, she looked towards a pile of dolls and motioned towards them. “T-Those would be fine…”

Maki wasn’t even remotely interested in the dolls, but she had given the other girl the ability to choose, so she just sighed and nodded. “Alright, let’s go.” She said as she waddled over to the dolls, sitting her padded rear down next to them and picking up one of the dolls, simply holding it and not doing much else with it.

Awkwardly, that was the exact same thing that Touko did, not really sure as to what she was going to do with them. “I-I haven't really played with these since I was a little girl…” She muttered while lifting a few and moving them around slightly.

“I didn’t play with them even when I was little. I was too busy helping out around the orphanage.” Maki responded, beginning to make her own doll awkwardly dance around, unsure what else she was supposed to be doing here. “I don’t see how this is supposed to be entertaining…”

“S-Same here…” Touko really didn't know how other girls here seemed to actually be enjoying that, though that was mostly coming from Kaede. “S-She's got some weird interests…”

“I’m not gonna judge her for being into something like this. I’m just upset about it because she involved me in it.” Maki responded as she continued to make her own doll dance around. Just repeating the same movements, over and over again… “I’d be fine with it if she didn’t ask me to join in.”

“If she was going to invite others here, the least she could have done was not invite me to it…” Touko muttered. There must have been many more fitting girls, ones who wouldn't mind dressing like infants for a little while. Nonetheless, she continued to play, bored out of her mind the entire time.

Maki continued to play as well, until suddenly her playtime was interrupted by a sudden urge. A reminder that she hadn’t gone to the restroom before coming to this party… “I’ll be back, I’m going to use the bathroom.” She said, speaking mostly to Kirumi so the designated caregiver of the party didn’t think she was trying to leave or anything.

As Maki stood up and went to leave, Kirumi grabbed onto the back of her footie pajamas and kept her from going anywhere. “You understand what you're wearing, don't you? I'm sure you know exactly what you're expected to do.” The maid began to say.

Admittedly, a reaction Maki had been expecting, but not one she was keen on accepting. “You can’t be serious, Kirumi. Come on, just let me leave real quick, and I’ll be back before you know it.” She said, trying to make the other girl let go of her pajamas.

Shaking her head, Kirumi continued to hold onto her. “You can go now and get a swift change, or we can stand here for a while until you inevitably let go. The choice is yours.” She said, not willing to change her mind on this matter at all.

Maki knew that she would easily be able to subdue Kirumi if it really came down to it, but she didn’t want to get violent right now, especially not when she was wearing something like… this, so she just sighed as she smacked Kirumi’s hand away. “Fine, just let go of me.” She said bitterly. Maki then paused and took a deep breath as her face grew a soft shade of red, and a hissing noise began to fill the air…

As Maki wet her diaper, she would feel slight relief...at least before she quickly realized that the small scene she had made ensured everyone's eyes were on her. Every other girl in the room seeing her soak herself, like an infant that needed the diaper she had swaddled around her waist…

“D-Do you all want to die?” Maki said as she glared at each of the girls staring at her, though considering the situation, her glare was not nearly as intimidating as it should be. “Stop staring at me…”

Grabbing onto Maki’s hand, Kirumi began to lead her over towards the changing table, hearing a wet squish in every step that the girl took. “Let's just get you changed, okay?” She said while beginning to remove the pajamas that the girl wore to get to her padding.

Maki definitely did not appreciate the fact that she essentially had to be stripped naked in order to get to her diaper, and her blush only got worse as she turned her head away from Kirumi in embarrassment. “J-Just hurry it up, please…”

Pulling the tapes away and then sliding the soaked diaper out from underneath Maki’s rear, Kirumi tossed it away and grabbed some wipes. “These will be a bit cold, so please try and stay still.” She said while beginning to wipe her clean.

Even for all her stoicism, the feeling of the cold wipes against her skin was not a pleasant one to Maki, so the second the first wipe touched her, she immediately began to squirm uncontrollably. “Jeez, do they really have to make them that cold...?”

“Yes, they do. Now again, try and stay still.” Kirumi said while wiping, managing to finish before long. Afterwards she grabbed the powder, sprinkling it on before taping a new, thick diaper onto the girl. “That wasn't so bad, now was it?”

“It still wasn’t something I wanted to have to deal with…” Maki responded, rolling her eyes as she hopped off the changing table once Kirumi had put her pajamas back on. “But thanks, I guess. It’s better to be in a clean diaper than a wet one, if nothing else.”

Smiling softly, Kirumi nodded before going off on her own. “Good...now if anyone needs a change, just tell me.” She said, addressing the rest of the room as she went back to looking them over.

“Hopefully we’ll get the fuck outta here before it comes to that…” Miu muttered, refusing to even entertain the idea that she could humiliate herself like Maki just had. There was no way she’d let that happen…

The other girls shared the same sentiment, but they nonetheless resumed normal activities before too long. “So, Mikan? What are you playing with?” Ibuki asked as she crawled over towards the girl.

Mikan was caught off guard by Ibuki suddenly taking an interest in her, and she blushed as she held out the plushes she had been having a conversation with. “I-I was… um… t-t-talking with these two…” She said, holding two cat plushes of different colors.

“Talking to them?” Ibuki asked as she tilted her head, before giggling in amusement as she sat down beside the nurse. “Well then, I'll be joining in on that conversation then!”

“H-Huh? You will?” Mikan asked, genuinely surprised by Ibuki taking an interest in her playtime. With a blush, she handed one of the plushes to Ibuki. “A-Alright… Y-You can talk to her, then…”

Looking down at the lifeless, limp plush doll, Ibuki flashed a big smile as she started to “speak” towards it. “Hello there! How are you?” She asked, nodding her head at the toys’ apparent “answers” each and every time.

Mikan couldn’t help but giggle a little bit as she saw Ibuki begin to talk to the plush, and soon enough she went back to her own “conversation”. “S-Sorry to interrupt you… N-Now, what were you saying…?” She said, beginning to nod her own head as well as the plush “spoke” to her.

The two girls continued their respective conversations for quite a while, both seeming like they were getting rather into it...even if any answers and replies were all within their own heads. Oh well, babies always did have the best imaginations…

As the two girls continued their conversations, they would hear another girl nearby giggle, though not in a malicious way. “You two look like you’re having fun!” Kaede said as she watched them play with the plushes.

Turning towards the pianist, Ibuki just nodded her head while grinning from ear to ear. “Yeah! This is a lot more fun than Ibuki thought it would be!” She said, though she seemed like the type to have fun with anything and everything.

Mikan smiled too, though her smile was considerably more nervous and embarrassed. “Y-Yes, I’m having a lot of fun too…! Th-thank you for inviting me to this sleepover, K-Kaede…” She said with as much gratitude as she could muster with her naturally meek tone.

“Of course! I’m happy you guys are finally having fun!” Kaede responded, before turning to the rest of the girls, who were still as bored with the sleepover as ever. “If only everyone else felt the same…”

“Yeah, Ibuki wishes everyone would start having some fun too…” The musician said as she looked at the rest, most of whom seemed completely bored with the sleepover. Well, besides Junko, but she was something else altogether…

“Hmmm, maybe we should all do something together?” Kaede offered, though she wasn’t exactly sure what they could all do. And even then, there was no guarantee everyone would be interested… “Maybe they’re just bored because they’re all playing by themselves…”

Thinking it through, Ibuki eventually came up with the perfect solution. “Ooh, how about...truth or dare!” She said, seeming excited at the idea. “This way everyone will have some fun participating!”

Kaede thought about it for a moment, before nodding excitedly. “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, Ibuki!” She said, before turning to everyone else. “Hey, guys! Gather up, we’re gonna play truth or dare!”

“Truth or dare? But I don't really want to…” Hiyoko whined a bit, knowing that this wouldn't be any good. Even still, she had a feeling there would be no refusing here, instead just walking over and sitting in a circle.

“This can only end poorly, I’m sure…” Maki said with a sigh as she began to walk over to the circle as well, taking a seat and crossing her arms as she waited for everyone else to join them. “You better not make me do anything embarrassing…”

“W-Well then...who starts?” Touko asked, visibly nervous about participating here. All she could hope for was that she'd make it out with her dignity intact, though the chances seemed low.

“Hmmm… Since this was your idea, Ibuki, why don’t you start?” Kaede offered, turning her attention towards the other musician and waiting for her to start them all off. She could only imagine what someone like Ibuki would come up with…

Already getting a mischievous look on her face, Ibuki turned towards Mikan and was quick to ask the question. “Mikan! Truth or dare?” She asked her.

Mikan yelped in surprise as Ibuki suddenly turned her attention towards her, and in her haste to give an answer simply said the first thing that came to mind. “O-Oh, u-u-um… D-Dare…?” She stuttered out nervously.

That was exactly what Ibuki had been waiting for, and quickly she went and began to pick up a pink pacifier. “Ibuki dares you...to suck on this for the rest of the game! No taking it out unless you need to!” She said, before immediately placing it between her lips.

Mikan hardly even had a chance to voice her own opinion on the dare before the pacifier was unceremoniously shoved into her mouth, and she whimpered a little bit before beginning to suck on it just as she had been told to. At least it was a bit relaxing…

The musician giggled as she saw this, as did some of the other girls there. Including Hiyoko, though hers seemed slightly more devious… “Alright, your turn to go, Mikan!” Ibuki said.

Mikan looked around at the circle of girls that were sitting around the circle, and thought for a moment on who she wanted to ask before looking at Hiyoko. “Hiyoko, twuth ow dawe?” She asked, her words coming out with a lisp due to the pacifier.

“Huh?” Hiyoko was surprised to be called out by Mikan of all people, and she couldn't exactly say that she was pleased with it either. “I'm not scared of anything a baby like you has to give me, so dare!”

Mikan hadn’t expected the girl to choose dare, so she admittedly had to take a few moments to think about what exactly she wanted to dare the girl to do. After thinking about it for a moment, she found a burst of inspiration from her own struggles at the moment… “I dawe you… to tawk wike a baby fow the west of the night!” She said, pointing at Hiyoko for dramatic effect.

“What? There's no way that I'm going to…” Expectant glances and glares from some of the others in the room ensured that Hiyoko was not going to get away with just refusing this dare, so instead she just pouted and crossed her arms. “Fine, I’ww tawk wike a baby…” She said, cringing with every word.

Mikan just smiled from beneath her pacifier as Hiyoko agreed to her dare, before nodding at the girl. “Well, dat means it’s youw tuwn…” She said, passing the torch to Hiyoko so she could continue the game.

Looking around the room and attempting to think through who would be the most fun, Hiyoko eventually settled on one specific girl. “Maki...twuth ow dawe…” She asked her.

Maki wasn’t expecting to be called on so soon, and she gave a sigh as she turned her attention towards the other girl. “Dare, I guess. Everyone else has chosen it, so I might as well follow suit.” She said. This wasn’t really TRUTH or dare so far…

That was exactly what Hiyoko had been hoping for, and so she quickly came up with the perfect one. “I dawe you to act happy an’ chiwdish!” It was something small, but it'd be fun to see Maki struggling to act like a happy little baby.

Maki, unlike the other girls, had no intention of just going along with such a ridiculous dare, and glared at Hiyoko almost immediately. “Do you want to die? Pick something else, now.” She threatened.

“Now, now, Maki. You chose dare, you have to accept it.” Kirumi was quick to reply, letting Maki know that she had no intentions of allowing this to pass by. “Now get to it.”

Maki glared at Kirumi now, knowing the girl was only forcing her to go along with this dare because she thought it’d be cute or whatever. Maki gritted her teeth and huffed… Before forcing herself to smile (a smile that looked pretty genuine, all things considered) and giggle. “Alright, if you say so!” She said, her tone far more cutesy now.

“Aww, how cute! I've aways wanted to see thish side of you!” Hiyoko lisped, giggling up a storm and having far, far too much fun with this. Well, she had to get some in where she could. “Now it's youw tuwn!”

Maki just forced herself to giggle again, and pretended to look around the room in excitement, before suddenly pointing to Kirumi. “Kirumi! Truth or dare?” She said with a smile on her face the whole time.

Well, she couldn't just up and choose “truth” now, could she? Not after everyone else had gone dare. “Well, I suppose I'll go dare.” She replied, hoping that she wouldn't be hit with one too hard.

Maki thought for a moment on what she could ask Kirumi to do as revenge, and quickly came up with an idea, giggling even more as she thought of it. “I dare you… to use your diaper! And then you have to ask someone here to change you, while calling them mommy the whole time!” She said, her overly cutesy tone already making her want to scream.

However, Kirumi herself was sent into a blushing mess upon hearing the dare. “Wait, I…” She couldn't go back on doing this dare, especially not since she had forced Maki into doing hers. Looking around the room, the maid’s face went to an even deeper red as she relaxed herself, a hissing sound filling the room as she soaked her diaper. After she finished, she looked around, before her eyes fell upon Maki herself. “Mommy...please change me…”

Maki hadn’t been expecting Kirumi to turn the situation around on her, but she still had to keep up her happy, childish act, so she just smiled and nodded. “Oh, of course I’ll change you! Come on, let’s go to the changing table!” She said as she grabbed Kirumi’s hand and began to lead her off.

Waddling over towards the changing table, Kirumi laid down on top of it, waiting for Maki to get to changing her. How humiliating… “P-Please make it quick…” She muttered to herself.

“Of course, I’ll go as quick as possible~” Maki said, though this couldn’t be further from the truth. After untaping Kirumi’s diaper, the twintailed girl began to slowly wipe Kirumi clean, taking her sweet time with each motion. “I wanna make sure you’re nice and clean before I put a new diaper on you~”

Of course, Kirumi found herself squirming around with each wipe across her skin, knowing that Maki was going slow on purpose. She hadn't even been the one that dared Maki to speak like that… “T-Take your time, mommy…”

Maki just smiled down at Kirumi, continuing to wipe long after the girl had actually been fully cleaned up. Afterwards, she then grabbed the baby powder, sprinkling more than was necessary onto Kirumi’s skin before placing a new diaper under her rear, taping it up snugly. Very snugly, in fact. She was told to act childish, after all, and children didn’t typically know how to change diapers…

Kirumi could tell that this was intentional, but there was little she could do about it other than nod and smile as she sat up on the changing table and began to get off. “T-Thank you...mommy…” She said as she went over to rejoin the rest of the group, looking thoroughly humiliated.

Maki just giggled once more, though this time her laughter was slightly genuine, having enjoyed getting revenge on Kirumi for forcing her to go along with this dare. “Well, that means it’s your turn, Kirumi!” She said as she sat back down with the group.

Not particularly seeming like she was too interested in continuing this game, Kirumi’s eyes just scanned the room before settling on Kaede herself. “Kaede, truth or dare?”

“Oh, my turn now?” Kaede said, not really expecting Kirumi to go with her, but also not opposed to it at all. “Well, everyone else has done it, so I guess I’ll go dare too!” She said with a smile.

Admittedly, Kirumi had not gone into this with something specific in mind, so she was going to need to think quick. “Then I dare you to…” The maid’s eyes scanned the room, before falling upon something she herself had set up in the room beforehand. “Sit in that bouncer for the rest of the game.”

Kaede turned towards the bouncer, admittedly having forgotten that Kirumi had set it up earlier. But as the only one here willing to go along with this babyish treatment, she just nodded. “Sure, that doesn’t sound too bad to me! Will you help me get in it?”

Standing up, Kirumi led the pianist over towards the bouncer, lifted her up, and began to place her in. Admittedly this wasn't much of a dare, but she couldn't think of a lot. Besides, it wasn't as though she could bring herself to give Kaede a particularly harsh one anyways.

Kaede immediately began to bounce up and down happily as she was placed into the bouncer, enjoying herself far more than a girl her age should. But then again, she did look like a baby right now, so it could be forgiven. In the middle of her playtime, she then began to scan over the crowd once more, before pointing to a certain girl. “Kyoko! Truth or dare?”

Having gone through most of the sleepover so far without too much trouble, Kyoko couldn't help but grimace upon being directly called out. “...Dare.” She said simply. This was basically a game of dare or dare anyways…

Kaede took a moment to think about what she wanted to dare Kyoko to do, before coming up with an idea. It was a bit mean, but she thought it’d be fun and help Kyoko be less embarrassed about this whole thing. “I dare you… to take a picture of yourself in your baby clothes, with a pacifier in your mouth, and send it to at least 5 other people not in this room!”

“...” The silence in the room was broken by a few of the other girls snickering, but Kyoko remained stoic throughout it all. Nonetheless, she eventually stood up, grabbed a pacifier, and placed it between her lips before grabbing her phone and handing it to Maki. “Take a pictuwe of me.” She lisped, cherry red cheeks betraying her stoicism.

Maki wasn’t exactly happy about being the one to take the picture, but she couldn’t exactly show that right now, so she just smiled and nodded. “Of course! Make a cute pose, okay?” She said as she pointed the camera of the phone at Kyoko.

Getting down onto her hands and knees while sticking her padded rear out, Kyoko put on a cute looking pose, looking absolutely humiliated the entire time. She just hoped these images wouldn't spread past who she sent them to…

Maki blushed a little bit herself, but ultimately took the picture anyway, handing the phone back to Kyoko afterwards. “Hopefully you pick some fun people to send the picture to!” She said as Kyoko took her phone.

Looking through her contacts, Kyoko bit the bullet and sent the picture out to five of her contacts...before then immediately turning her phone off and on silent so she didn't have to hear about it for the rest of the night. “I sent it to Aoi, Celeste, Mahiru, Chiaki and Tenko. Happy?”

Kaede nodded, imagining how cute that picture must look. “Of course! You did exactly what I asked for~” She said, still bouncing around happily. “Anyway, now it’s your turn!”

Sighing, Kyoko quickly turned towards Miu right after. “Alright, Miu. Truth or dare?” She asked the abrasive girl, though she had a feeling she knew what she was going to end up picking.

“Ha! You think I’m afraid of whatever pussy-ass dare you can come up with, Ms. ‘I’ve never had a wet dream in my life’? Hit me with your best shot, flat-chest!” Miu said with a boisterous laugh.

An expected response, and one that would not go without punishment. “Miu, I dare you to choose any girl in this room and let her give you a spanking for your naughty language.” Kyoko said simply.

“...W-Wait, what?” Miu’s brashness went out the window once more, and she backed away from the circle ever so slightly. “You can’t be serious… Pick something else, dumbass!” She yelled, really not helping her case.

“You've been given your dare. Not one of us backed out of ours. Not Maki, nor Kirumi, and not me...so either take it, or I'll come up with something even worse.” Kyoko replied.

“W-Well… How the fuck do you expect me to make a choice like that?! I can’t just walk over to someone and ask them to fuckin’ spank me! This isn’t some cheap-ass stripper club!” Miu responded, still trying to sound tough even though the dare was clearly getting to her.

“Fine then. In that case, I'll do it myself.” Kyoko said as she stood up and went to go and sit on the edge of Kaede’s bed. “Now come over and I can get started.” Admittedly, this was at least partly driven by needing to get out some anger associated with her own dare…

Miu was very hesitant to go along with this dare, but she figured if she didn’t walk over there herself, someone would just drag her over… With a sigh, she stood up and began to awkwardly walk over to Kyoko. And once she had gotten close enough, she simply… stood there in front of her. Not moving at all.

Not in the mood for waiting for Miu to lay down across her lap herself, Kyoko pulled the inventor down and then began to slide her diaper back to reveal her rear. “Well then, here I go.” She said, raising her hand up before smacking it down onto the bare bottom.

“W-Wait, can’t you at least do it while I still have the diaper on?!” Miu shouted, unable to believe those words were leaving her mouth. At least the diaper would offer a little bit of protection from the spanking…! Unfortunately, her cries fell on deaf ears, and she was quickly smacked, at which point she yelped in pain. “Ow! Do you have to do it so fuckin’ hard?!”

Well, this was a spanking. Going light on it would defeat the purpose. So Kyoko continued to put all her strength into each smack upon Miu’s increasingly red rear. This continued for a few minutes, before the detective finally began to slow.

By the end of the spanking, Miu was in so much pain that she had been reduced to tears. She hadn’t even realized the spanking had ended, as she was still in too much pain. She sobbed and wailed the whole time, an action that seemed very out of place for the usually brash girl.

Pulling the diaper back up and over Miu’s rear, Kyoko led her back to the group and had her sit down in the circle once more...which only made the stinging pain even worse. “Now, it's your turn.”

Miu had to take a moment to calm down from her spanking, rubbing her sore rear to try and ease the pain. “Fine, fuckin… whatever…” She muttered bitterly, turning to the first girl she could see. “Junko, truth or dare?” She asked, already knowing what the girl would say.

“Hmm…” Junko began to say, looking like she was in deep thought...before giving her answer with a confident grin. “Dare.” As though she, or anyone else for that matter, would have gone with anything else.

Miu already had an idea on what to do, feeling particularly vengeful after the dare she had just been put through. “I dare you to put a pacifier in your mouth and do a whole lap through the halls around Kaede’s room, crawling on your hands and knees the whole time!” She shouted.

“What? That's...something I can do no problem.” Junko said, placing a pacifier in her mouth and preparing to go out. Really, was there anything that would get a rise out of this girl? She had been prepared to do practically anything... 

“Y-You’re really just going to agree to it th-that easily…?” Mikan said in disbelief. She could never do something like that… She’d lose every last shred of what little pride she had… “I-I can’t believe it…”

Sucking on the pacifier, the blond-haired young woman immediately went out into the halls and began to crawl around. Even if it was nighttime, there were quite a few students still out, and all of them were absolutely shocked to see Junko crawling around the halls as though she had no cares at all…

The rest of the girls watched from Kaede’s room, since Junko had left the door open enough for them to watch until she crawled around the corner out of sight. “I can’t believe she actually fuckin’ did it…” Miu said with her mouth agape.

“I didn't think she would so readily do it...in front of so many people…” Kirumi said as she watched Junko continue to crawl. “Well, she's quite brave, I'll give her that much…”

It was not long before Junko began to return, making her way right back to the door and then standing up. “Well, I did exactly as you told me.” She said with a smirk, removing the pacifier from her lips.

“Yeah, you sure fuckin’ did…” Miu said, still in utter disbelief that the girl had agreed so readily and performed the dare with no hesitation. “Alright, guess that means it’s your turn, then…”

“Mhmm, and since it'll be the last dare of the night…” Junko began, a wicked smirk appearing on her face. “I'd like to give everyone in here a dare! Including myself. Would that be alright?” Even if it wasn't, she was probably going to push it anyways…

Kaede was a bit caught off-guard by the question, and admittedly wasn’t sure if allowing Junko to do it was a good idea. But something told her she wouldn’t have a choice in the matter, so… “Alright, sure, you can dare everyone.”

“Alright! Well…” Having seemingly planned for this, Junko went over to the bag she had brought along, and from it pulled out a number of baby bottles. “Everyone pick one and drink up~ I dare you all to drink from these!”

“Oh, is that all?” Kaede asked, grabbing the bottle that was closest to her bouncer. “Thanks, Junko!” She said, beginning to suck on the rubber nipple and enjoy the still-cold milk that was inside.

Although hesitant, Kirumi quickly began to do the same with a bottle of her own. Meanwhile, Ibuki seemed more than willing, drinking hers up quickly.

Slowly but surely, all the rest of the girls grabbed bottles of their own, placing them into their mouths and beginning to suck on them gently. Some of them tasted just a little weird, but none of the girls thought twice about it, simply getting what enjoyment they could out of the milk.

Smirking as she watched the others and downed her own bottle, Junko quickly finished and then began to speak. “Seems like everyone enjoyed their bottles! I'm so glad...though, I do feel a little bad tricking you all like that.” She said with an amused snicker. “Since a few of those contained some special ingredients…”

“S-Special ingredients…?” Mikan asked, already fearing what Junko could’ve possibly meant by that. “W-What kind of… s-special ingredients…?” She questioned fearfully.

“Oh, you know, just some laxatives~ Near tasteless, but that just made it all the easier to sneak them in.” Junko snickered.

Meanwhile, Hiyoko couldn't help but do the same. “Well, I can't wait to see who got…” The small girl felt a sudden stirring in her gut, and her face turned pale as she squirmed. “W-Wait, no…” She muttered.

Mikan was the next one to feel her stomach grumbling in all the wrong ways, and she quickly wrapped her arms around her torso, squirming around a bit herself. “Y-You can’t be serious… W-Why me…?”

Eyes widening as a pressure rose up inside of her, Touko realized what was about to happen. “No! I can hold it, I'm not going to...to…” The girl was quick to see that there was no way out of this…

All at once, the three unfortunate, unlucky young women began to push large messes out into their padding, making them bulge and visibly sag underneath the new, mushy weight. A foul smell began to spread all throughout the room, making more than one girl wrinkle their nose in disgust.

“Ugh, can somebody get these three changed so they stop fuckin’ stinking up this room?” Miu asked, holding her nose shut and turning away from the other girls in disgust. “And then throw their old diapers out the fuckin’ window or something?”

“H-Hey! It's not that bad!” Hiyoko replied, looking humiliated and glaring towards Miu. “But...someone better change me now! I'm not staying in this any longer than I need to!”

“Well, Kirumi’s been taking care of us this whole time, so I don’t see any reason why she should stop!” Maki said with a smile, throwing Kirumi under the bus. “So I guess that means it’s up to you to change them!”

While Kirumi had already been prepared to change them, being forced into it wasn't something she could say she enjoyed. Especially since she'd be changing all three… “Well then, I suppose I'll do so then...Mikan, you're first.”

“T-Thank you, Kirumi…” Mikan responded, awkwardly waddling over to the changing table and beginning to lay down on it, cringing as her mess was squished ever so slightly as she did so. This was not a pleasant feeling…

Untaping Mikan’s soiled diaper, the maid wrinkled her nose while getting to work on wiping her clean. Admittedly this wasn't the worst job she had ever done, but it was pretty far up there… “Try not to squirm around.”

This was easier said than done, as Mikan immediately began to squirm from the sheer embarrassment of it all, along with the fact that the cold wipes were not a pleasant feeling on her skin. She tried to restrain herself, but it wasn’t working very well…

This had been expected, and Kirumi couldn't blame the nurse too much. Though, she at least wished she didn't need to put so much effort in to just change a diaper… “I’m almost done.” She said, before powdering and starting to tape a new diaper up.

As soon as the new diaper was taped onto her, Mikan finally stopped squirming, though it was clear that she was still rather uncomfortable. “T-Thank you for changing me, Kirumi…” She muttered nervously, giving a weak smile to the other girl.

“You're welcome, dear.” Kirumi said as she helped Mikan off of the table. “Now, go and sit with the others and...try to forget about what you just did.” It was a shame she'd probably never live down…

Mikan was already planning to do as much, and simply nodded as she awkwardly waddled off once more. With a small sigh, Kirumi then turned to the other two girls who still needed help. “Touko, it is your turn.” She said, patting the changing table.

“What?! Why does she get to go before me?!” Hiyoko yelled out, stomping her foot in frustration. Of course, being dressed in baby clothes and a soiled diaper hardly made her look threatening…

Nonetheless, Touko stepped forward and laid down on the changing table, shivering from disgust at the squishy feeling underneath her. “This is so gross…” She muttered.

“Don’t complain, Hiyoko. You’ll get your turn soon enough.” Kirumi responded as she began to untape Touko’s diaper and throw it away, beginning to wipe the girl up afterwards. “Please try not to squirm too much, Touko.”

And as expected, immediately Touko began to do just that. “C-Cold!” She said, blushing as she laid there. Laying on a changing table, getting her soiled diaper changed...was this what she had been brought down to?

Kirumi just sighed once more, but pressed on anyway and continued to wipe the girl up as best she could, applying a fair amount of baby powder to the girl’s skin before sliding a new diaper underneath her and taping it up. “There you go. All clean.”

Getting back onto her feet, Touko just gave Kirumi a glance, said nothing, and walked back over. It wasn't surprising that she didn't want to talk after something like this...but finally, it was Hiyoko’s turn. “Took you long enough to get to me!” She complained.

Already tired of HIyoko’s complaining, Kirumi responded by grabbing a pacifier and placing it into Hiyoko’s mouth. “No more whining, Hiyoko. Now, lay down so I can get you changed.” She said, already grabbing a new diaper for the girl.

Pouting and crossing her arms, Hiyoko nonetheless did just that, ready to get out of this dirty diaper and back into a fresh one… She just hoped that Kirumi would be quick with it.

Kirumi began to wipe up the girl just as she had with the other two, hoping that this would go quickly. Of course, once Hiyoko began to squirm just like the others, those hopes were quickly dashed. Sighing again, Kirumi just continued to wipe, then moving on to powdering the girl up.

Still pouting as she squirmed, Hiyoko didn't even attempt to make it any easier on Kirumi. Why should she? She made her stay in that dirty diaper while she changed the other two… But soon enough she was powdered and taped into a new one, getting off the table right after. “Hmph…”

“Well, now that everyone is cleaned up, is there anything else we should do during this sleepover?” Kirumi asked as she looked over the rest of the girls. “It is getting rather late, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you would all rather go to sleep for the night.”

“Yeah, Ibuki is starting to feel a bit tired.” Ibuki said while stretching out her arms and rubbing her eyes. “This has certainly been a fun night though!” Yes...fun. Not that many would describe it that way…

“Fun? This shit hasn’t been fun at all! I’ve had enough of this stupid fuckin’ sleepover!” Miu shouted angrily. “Let’s just go to bed so I can forget this shit ever happened.”

“Y-Yeah...and hopefully if we’re all asleep, she can't bother us anymore…” Touko said, glancing over towards Junko, who just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She would pay for that trick she did...she just had no idea how.

Kaede just nodded, and began to lower the bars of the multiple cribs that were set up around the room. “Alright then, bedtime! Everyone, feel free to pick whatever crib you want to sleep in!”

Ibuki quickly chose one, motioning for Mikan to come over towards it. “Come on, we can share this one!” She said, since there weren't nearly enough for each of them individually.

“O-Oh, right…! L-Let’s share…!” Mikan said, blushing wildly as she began to waddle over towards the crib and laying down in it once she was close enough. Well, if nothing else, the crib was rather comfy…

Meanwhile, Kirumi went over towards the same crib as Maki, facing away from her as she laid down inside. “A lot has happened tonight...and I will not mention it to anyone if you don't as well.”

“Trust me, I have no intention of ever mentioning anything that happened tonight ever again.” Maki said, giving up on her overly cutesy persona and returning to her usual self as she laid down in the crib. “Now let’s just go to sleep.”

Grimacing as she managed to get comfortable in one of the cribs, Touko said little and prepared to just drift off to sleep as soon as she could. Having the exact same thing in mind, Kyoko went to go and do the same.

Kaede was the next to crawl her way into a crib, smiling as she patted the space next to her. “Does anyone wanna sleep in here with me? It doesn’t matter who it is to me!” She said, waiting for someone to take her up on the offer.

“Then I will! It's an honor to sleep with the host of the party.” Junko smirked, beginning to climb into the crib alongside Kaede. “Thank you for the offer, and don't worry, I won't try anything…”

Not exactly who she had hoped would take her up on the offer, but it’s not as if there were many good options left anyway. “R-Right… Well, hopefully you sleep well…” Kaede muttered as she began to lay down.

Finally, Hiyoko began to get into one of the last cribs, not looking particularly pleased to be sleeping somewhere like this. “I don't want to sleep in a stupid crib like this…”

Miu got into the crib with Hiyoko as well, just as displeased with the idea as the other girl was. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with so we can go to fuckin’ bed already…” She muttered as she laid down.

As everyone went to bed, most of them happy to finally just forget this sleepover and put it all behind them, silence fell over the room at last. Kaede was still happy at the results of her sleepover, even if it hadn’t gone exactly as planned.

Hopefully she could convince everyone to do it again someday...


End file.
